


Lose Your Mind

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2013 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> The 3rd Day of Christmas for [tsuki_no_bara](http://tsuki_no_bara.livejournal.com) just because. :)

They tell you that you shouldn't do it. But you do it anyway. After all, when have you ever listened to them?

They say it isn't good for you. You don't care.

They tell you "no" and "stop" and "don't do that" and then say it's only because they're looking out for you. That they have your best interests at heart. Somehow, you doubt that.

Who knows your best interests better than you?

You've spent years honing those interests. Perfecting them. Living them day and night. Breathing them in until they're ingrained in the very cells of your body.

So when they say no, you just smile.

When they ask if you've lost your mind, you say possibly.

Losing your mind, you realize, isn't always a bad thing. Sometimes you have to lose it to get it. And you're pretty sure you lost yours long ago.

You're okay with that.

They ask why. They ask how. They demand reasons that you don't have because there aren't any reasons.

So you shrug, smile again, and say because.

It's your life, and you're going to live it.

And if that means throwing yourself off a cliff or out of plane, if it means climbing to the top of Mt. Everest or losing yourself in the depths of the Amazon rain forest, you're going to do it.

Life isn't about surviving. It's about _living_.

And sometimes – but only sometimes – you have to completely lose your mind to do it.


End file.
